Do-it-yourselfers, handymen and small contractors are frequently involved with small construction projects that require various raw tools and materials that need to be obtained for the projects. The purchasing process for these raw tools and materials may frequently require various precise measurements and calculations to determine the correct bill of materials, which includes the correct list of tools, and a determination of the required quantities of materials.
There is a need by do-it-yourselfers, handymen and small contractors for a photo imaging and measurement system operating on various computing devices, both mobile and desktop, that includes an an imaging recognition system. The photo imaging and measurement system should allow users to scan and input various data related to construction projects. The system when manipulated would then produce lists of required tools and materials based on the construction project data.
The present invention is a method and system of photo imaging and measurement for use by do-it-yourselfers, handymen and small construction contractors. By performing various imaging based measurements and then processing the resultant data, the method and system produces lists of tools and materials needed to complete project bills of materials, invoices, and receipts. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.